xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrea
Tyrea, (タルコ, Taruko, Talco; English dub: ) is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is an agent of the mythical Bionite Order, working as a subject to the High Entia First Consort. She is first seen masked and kneeling before Yumea, who is muttering darkly about Melia. Tyrea vows to have her killed, and to do whatever she must to achieve that end, but Yumea scoffs at her and says she grows "tired of Tyrea's stupidity." Later, after Melia's investiture ceremony, Tyrea and Yumea are once again seen together - Yumea now ordering the deaths of the captive Hom party. She does not believe the Emperor will be concerned by their deaths. Kallian sees the pair conspiring, but does not hear their plans. In the High Entia Tomb, Tyrea attacks Melia, saying that she has no right to call the First Consort "Mother" and that as a half-Hom, she has no right to the throne. A Solidum Telethia that Tyrea seems to have control over swoops down to join the attack. A swift rescue by the party saves Melia. After she and the Telethia are defeated, Tyrea's mask is knocked off by the Telethia in its death throes. When Alvis destroys the Telethia, Tyrea disappears in the explosion. Much later, after Mechonis Core, there is a quest where you meet Tyrea again (the party first finds her collapsed near the outer gates of Colony 6). When finding her, Melia tells the party of what she knows about Tyrea's heritage as the child of Yumea, the first Consort, Tyrea herself regains consciousness and confirms this before resting again (while showing her disdain for Melia). Once her health is restored she leaves the colony, only to find trace energy of a Telethia before it appears before her. The party will then witness the Telethia attack the colony reconstruction HQ, and follow it to Makna Forest. When the party encounters the Telethia, initially thinking it to be a transformed Tyrea, they engage and defeat it. However, Tyrea soon appears unscathed and reveals the Telethia was actually her mother, Yumea, and thanks them for granting her peace before leaving herself. When asked if they will ever meet again, Dunban states they have the same goals and that their paths will cross one day, however they do not meet again in-game. It is revealed during this sidequest that she is also part Hom, despite her long wings (caused by dominant/recessive genes), a fact later expanded on by Yumea's Maid, who can be found on Junks. Trivia * Being Yumea's child, she is also Kallian's half sibling, although it is unknown (but unlikely) that Kallian knew of this. * Melancholy Tyrea is the only quest to feature fully voiced cutscenes. * She will usually start attacking one of the characters that the player is not using. * As she is of Bionis origin, the Monado will not deal much damage (only yielding 1 point of damage at a time). Because of this, it is advised to defeat the Solidum Telethia first. * Tyrea and her Telethia are both at level 38. * She can fly using her wings, a skill likely learned by the Bionite Order. * She is the daughter of Yumea and a supposed pure male High-Entia, and was conceived in a special ceremony of the Bionite Order. It was later discovered that her father was actually half-Hom, despite his pureblood appearence. Her mother knew this but, for unknown reasons, kept her. Battle Arts Immunities Gallery alvis tyrea concepts.jpg Tyrea Yumea.png|Masked Tyrea conspiring with Yumea Tyrea.png|Tyrea about to fight Melia External links * Battle against Solidum Telethia Video Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses Category:High Entia Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:High Entia Tomb Category:Alcamoth Category:Alcamoth NPCs